


Loser's Christmas

by Loser_Lover_89



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Fix-It, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Matchmaker Beverly Marsh, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_Lover_89/pseuds/Loser_Lover_89
Summary: Beverley and Ben host Christmas for the other Losers just a few months after defeating It. Richie wants to tell Eddie how he feels but he needs advice. Bev tries to get the two alone together.Will Eddie feel the same?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Loser's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction and this story popped into my head at like 3am.  
> I don't have a beta so I apologise if this sucks.

Richie was nervous, not that he would admit to it. He did stand up for a living for God’s sake, why was he nervous about walking into a house with friends that had known for a whole lifetime?  
So far, he had been sat in his car for approximately 20 minutes and had no intention of moving just yet. While he did have time to kill, he knew he would have to face it sooner or later. He decided later would be the way to go, after all what was the rush?  
Bev had called him a month ago to ask if he had plans for Christmas. Being Richie, of course he didn't have plans. He wasn't really the type to plan ahead for events, even Christmas - she must have been thinking of Eddie.

1 month ago…

“Why do you ask Bev?” Richie had questioned, pouring himself a coffee with his free hand.  
“Well…it’s mine and Ben’s first Christmas together and we wanted to do something special. We were thinking of getting everyone together – me, Ben, Bill, Mike, you and Eddie.” He could practically hear her smiling through the phone. “What do you say? Please come Richie.”  
Richie rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee, he knew he couldn’t say no to her. That was one skill he had never mastered and didn't think he ever would.  
“Sure Bevvie, I’ll be there. I’ll even provide the drinks, assuming you want alcohol that is.”  
“Why wouldn’t I? It’s a party! This is great Rich, it’ll mean so much to us having you guys here. See you then.”  
“See you then Bev.” He pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call, dropping his phone on the coffee table next to his abandoned cup. He leaned his head back against the sofa and rubbed his face.

It had been six months – six months since they all reunited, since they lost Stan and since they killed that clown. They all promised they would keep in touch and, for a while, they did. There was a group chat for updates and they met up at least once a fortnight. This soon trailed off though as everyone got busier and now, Richie hadn’t seen any of them in person for nearly two months.

Bev and Ben had moved in together about a week after leaving Derry. Considering it had taken 27 years for them to find each other again, no one blamed them for not wasting any time. The pair had been blissfully happy ever since and would occasionally send sickeningly sweet selfies to the group chat. It had even gotten to the point where Richie wouldn't have been surprised if Ben proposed soon and of course, when that did happen, Bev would say yes.

Bill had divorced his wife, Audra. He admitted he had been lying to himself that it was working for a long time and it turned out, when Bill had gone back to Derry, she had started sleeping with her co-star. Some brain dead asshole with abs that looked like they had been painted on – not that Richie had paid attention when Bill had sent the picture…and he certainly hadn't saved it to his phone for personal purposes.

Mike had finally left Derry. He made good on his plans from when they were kids and went to Florida. He sent many pictures to the group chat – including one that had a familiar figure in the background. Bill. The others had suspected there was something going on so, when the two had announced they were seeing each other it did not come as a surprise. The two had always been close, even when they were children, but after coming back to Derry it was even more obvious that there were still unresolved feelings.

Eddie had divorced his wife too. He realised everyone had been right, he had married a woman just like his mother as some kind of security blanket from his childhood. He had finally plucked up the courage to end it, which in all honesty probably could have gone better, and had left less than a week after returning home. He had gone to a hotel initially and now had a new apartment. He had a new confidence to him, something Richie hadn’t seen for a long time. Not since they defeated IT the first time. It was something Richie was very proud of…and definitely something he found attractive. Well, that and everything else about Eddie.

Richie had cancelled the rest of his tour once he got home. It was too much, after everything that happened, to go back on the road. Instead, he focused on getting himself back together. He had cleaned his apartment, calmed down on the drinking and even quit the one night stands. Not that those had happened that often but sometimes it was nice not to have the silence in the apartment. He had also, most importantly, come out as gay. It wasn’t a big confession, just a small announcement on twitter: 

So…there is something I haven’t been straight with you all about. And that something is me. I’m gay.

Of course, after that, his phone had blown up with messages of support – Some messages were from fans who were tweeting in support of him and the struggle that he had had; some messages from people who disagreed with his lifestyle choices which Richie ignored - then of course the messages came from the Losers, all telling him how proud they were they had finally told the world who he was. The one that mattered the most to him was the message from Eddie.

I’m proud of you Rich, you always were so brave. If you ever need to talk, you know I’m here. Always. I understand this more than you think.

This had led to Richie calling Eddie. There was no way he could say something like ‘I understand this more than you think’ and not explain himself to Richie. The two of them had a long conversation, at least 2 hours. They had laughed and caught up on everything that had been going on. Eddie told Richie about his new place and Richie had filled Eddie in on how things had been on his end. The conversation had ended with Eddie actually explaining what he meant in his message.  
“Hey, Rich?”  
“Yeah Eds?”  
“Don’t call me that. I don’t want to steal your thunder…but I’m gay too.” Richie could hear Eddie let out a breath that he had clearly been holding for a while.  
“Really? But, Myra?” Richie asked, his heart in his throat.  
“I think it was all a cover Rich. Deep down, I knew who I was for a long time. I just didn’t want to believe it. I thought I was doing the right thing but, instead, I deprived myself of what I could have had.”  
The sentence hung in the air like a weight. Richie knew he had to say something but, as he was about to, Eddie spoke.  
“I should go, it’s late. Talk soon though Richie. Bye.”  
“Bye Eds.”  
Richie had been absolutely stunned. He didn’t know if Eddie had told the others or if he was even going to. He did know one thing though, something which had been painfully clear since that day in Derry when he saw Eddie again – he was completely and desperately in love.

Now…

Richie finally pulled himself together and got out of the car. It’s not that he didn’t want to see everyone…he did. More than anything. This was his family and he knew that, regardless of how today went, he would always have that he also knew he needed their help.  
Since that night when Eddie told him he was gay, they had talked every day. Sometimes it was normal, day to day bullshit – other times it was conversations about Derry and the clown. Some of the phone calls were even quite late at night, after Richie would come home from rehearsing for his latest show. Once or twice they had almost fallen asleep on the phone together. With every word spoken between them, Richie could feel himself falling deeper and deeper.  
Richie hadn’t mentioned how he felt though. It wasn’t a conversation you have over the phone. This was big – it was something you do face to face or not at all. That was why he had gotten to Ben and Bev’s house early…he needed advice.  
He pulled one box of drinks out of the boot of his car and managed to grab the large bag of presents too. There was another box but he could come back for that. He made his way slowly to the front door and knocked. Ben opened the door and grinned widely.  
“Hey Richie! Do you need a hand?”  
“No, I’m good. There’s another box in the boot of my car though…”  
“I’m on it.” Ben nudged his way past Richie, patting him on the shoulder as he did and took Richie’s keys form his hand. Richie made his way into the house.  
“Bev? Bevvie? You here?” He called, shoving the box on the kitchen counter. He smelled her perfume before he saw her, the same one from when they were children. He smiled to himself and turned around.  
“Beverly Marsh, as I live and breathe.”  
“Richie Tozier. You made time in that busy schedule of yours for little old me? I’m flattered.”  
Richie grinned and pulled her into a hug, lifting her off the floor a little.  
“Always. You’re the only girl I would ever do this for. You get more beautiful every time I see you.”  
“While I am flattered Rich, I’m taken and you’re so early. Is everything alright?” She asked, smiling at Ben as he pushed the second box onto the counter beside the other. Richie shook his head, sitting on one of the chairs around the dining table. He rubbed one hand over his face and took a deep breath.  
“I need some advice and you two are usually pretty good at that. When…when you guys got together, after Derry, how did it happen? I mean, I don’t need details but how did you tell each other how you felt?” He rambled, looking between them both. Ben smiled.  
“Well, I told Bev I loved her when we were in Neibolt. She started to quote the poem I wrote her and I finished it, that’s when she knew it was me. Then, at the quarry, we kissed. It all just happened, it felt like it’s what we always should have been doing. Why do you ask Rich?” Ben asked. Bev just smiled knowingly and stepped towards Richie.  
“He’s asking because he’s in love. Am I right?” Richie looked up at her and nodded. Bev continued. “And would I be right in guessing that it’s Eddie?” Richie’s mouth fell open in shock as he nodded.  
“H-how? How did you know?” He asked quietly. Bev laughed softly.  
“Oh honey, you weren’t exactly subtle. You would find any excuse to touch him, even when we were kids. The hammock? In the clubhouse? You two were always in it together. You never did that when any of us were in it. Just Eddie.” She tilted his chin up to look at her. “It’s good Rich. Actually it’s great. We love you, no matter what.”  
“Thanks guys. Really. Now I just need to figure out what to say…and when to say it…and I need to hope he feels the same.” He stood up and started to unpack the drinks, while Bev shared a knowing glance at Ben.

Later that evening…

Richie was in the kitchen, catching up with Bill. He had been hearing stories of their vacation, Bill finally talking openly about his relationship with Mike. It had taken him a long time to open up about it, even though the others had assured him they were happy for him.  
Bill was mid-sentence when Bev shouted from the living room.  
“Richie! Can you get the door for me please?” Richie smiled and apologised to Bill. He made his way through the living room, to the front door.  
“You know you have a live in boyfriend for this, right Bev?” He said jokingly, opening the front door. Suddenly he was face to face with Eddie – the brown hair, soft brown eyes that Richie could get lost in if he stared for too long, cheeks flushed pink from the cold and lips that Richie wanted more than anything to feel on his own.  
“Richie? You gonna let me in?” Eddie asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Richie grinned and pulled Eddie into a big hug, wrapping the slightly smaller man in his arms.  
“Oh Eds, I missed you!” He mumbled into Eddie’s hair. The nickname prompted a huff of annoyance from Eddie as he pulled free of Richie.  
“Don’t call me that.” He said, smiling softly. Deep down he didn’t mind, but it was their bit.  
Eddie made his way into the house, greeting everyone and placing his presents under the tree with the others. Richie looked over at Bev who just smiled at him, raising an eyebrow. Of course she had known who was at the door.  
“You do realise that now she knows, she’s going to try to get you two alone all night?” A voice said from behind Richie. He turned to see Ben smirking at him.  
“I can do with all the help I can get…I’m a mess when I’m around him. I always was.” Ben patted him on the shoulder and nodded.  
“I get it, Rich. Don’t worry, it’ll work out.”

Later that night, they were all sitting in the living room with drinks in hand. Bev had cooked for everyone and it was probably the best meal Richie had eaten in a long time. After dinner they had opened presents, some of the losers’ gifts being unsold merchandise from Richie’s cancelled tour. They all laughed and thanked him.  
Now, they were all relaxed and pleasantly buzzed. As they talked, Richie could feel his gaze wandering to Eddie every few minutes. It was as though he was trying to memorise everything about him – those big brown eyes, his soft dark hair as it fell over his forehead a little, the way his eyebrows would raise slightly when he was listening to the others talk, the small tug of a smile at the corner of his lips. Richie was so far gone for this man, it was unbelievable.  
Their late night phone calls had continued, an agreement unspoken between the two. They talked about everything from how their day had been to whatever ridiculous story the media had conjured about Richie that week. Sometimes they just sat quietly and watched the same tv show, as though they were actually sat next to each other and not separated by a few thousand miles.  
Richie quickly shifted his gaze as Eddie moved to stand up, his fingers playing with the slightly torn up label of his empty beer bottle.  
“I’m getting another, anyone want anything?” Eddie asked, looking around the room. Richie nodded and held up his bottle but everyone else declined.  
Eddie exited the room and Bev quickly threw a balled up piece of wrapping paper at Richie. He ducked quickly and glared at her.  
“What was that for?”  
“Go and talk to him,” she said quietly. “This is your chance. I’ve been trying all night to get you two alone in the same room. He’s alone now and we’re not going to come in and bother you.” The others all nodded in agreement. Of course they knew.  
“Really Bev? You told Bill and Mike too?” Mike scoffed and shook his head.  
“Please Rich. You were never good at hiding things. I’ve known since we were 13.” Richie groaned and stood up, leaving his empty bottle on the floor next to his chair. He wondered how many other people had known before he announced it to the world.  
“Fine…but if this goes south I’m blaming every one of you.” He grumbled, making his way slowly to the kitchen. Nerves were kicking in already, which he could definitely do without. He gave himself a shake and mentally told himself to pull it together as he entered the kitchen.  
Eddie was pulling two beers out of the fridge when Richie entered the room. He turned, jumping slightly and almost dropping one of the bottles.  
“Fuck, you scared me Rich. You know I would have brought this in for you, right? I’m not that much of a dick.” Richie smiled and shook his head.  
“I know you would have, that’s not why I’m here. I wanted to talk to you…away from the others.” He leaned on the counter, arms folded across his chest and looking down at his shoes. How do you even start something like this?  
“Okay…is everything alright?” Eddie asked, sliding a bottle over to Richie. He nodded gratefully and opened it, taking a long drink.  
“Do you remember when we were kids, how we would fight over that dammed hammock in the clubhouse? You would insist I had used up my time and when I refused to move, you just climbed in with me.” Richie said, looking up and seeing Eddie watching him. There was a slightly confused expression on the shorter man’s face.  
“Yeah, it was nearly every time we were there. I still don’t know how you beat me to that thing every time.”  
“Skill, Eds. I had a very important reason to be there first anyway.”  
“Oh yeah? What was that?”  
“You. You would get so mad and shout at me. It was cute.” Richie said quietly. This was it, he had to say it. He wouldn’t have the courage to again. “I liked you so much…pretty sure I still do. Actually, definitely sure I still do.”  
Richie took another gulp of his beer before looking over at Eddie. He looked shocked, like a deer in headlights. He was just staring at the bottle in his hand, mouth slightly open.  
“Rich…did you just – are you serious?” He asked, his voice cracking slightly.  
“Yeah. Eds, when I saw you at the Jade and you said you were married…I swear my heart dropped out of my chest. I tried to make jokes but I was devastated. Then, to nearly lose you that fucking clown…” He trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut. “That was the worst day of my life. Then I had to sit in that hospital and pray that you would wake up. I swear I had to fight the urge to have a party on the day you said your divorce was final. Bad taste, I know.”  
Richie looked at Eddie again. He hadn’t moved from his position, apart from opening his beer and taking a long drink. Richie started to worry he was making a mistake – what if he had overthought it all. The longing stares, the late night phone calls, the constant messaging. What if it was all in Richie’s head?  
“You know, when you came out on twitter I thought it was a joke at first. I was refreshing my feed for an hour, waiting for the punchline. I told myself, there is no way that Trashmouth is gay. The guy who constantly made jokes about fucking my mom cannot be gay. Then the punchline never came and I realised how relieved I was.” Richie’s head shot up at that – Eddie was relieved it wasn’t a joke?  
“What? Eds…”  
“Let me finish, asshole. The whole time I was in that hospital after being skewered, I loved that you were with me. I wanted so badly to tell you how I felt but I knew it wasn’t the right time. Then you went back to LA when I was released and I went back to New York. There never seemed to be a right time, between the others announcing life events, you coming out, my divorce and whatever else had cropped up.” Eddie finally looked up at Richie, their eyes meeting for the first time since Richie had started speaking.  
“I know… that’s why I’m done waiting Eds…” Richie said quietly. He pushed himself from the counter, abandoning his beer, and walked towards Eddie.  
He took Eddie’s face in his hands and leaned in, their lips meeting briefly. Eddie placed his own bottle down and as Richie pulled away, Eddie moved forward chasing Richie’s lips. Eddie gripped the front of Richie’s shirt and pulled him closer, Richie now pressing him against the counter. Richie gently nipped Eddie’s bottom lip and, as Eddie gasped, he deepened the kiss. He let out a small moan as his tongue met Eddie’s. Richie wasn’t one to be overly sappy but now, kissing Eddie, he had the realisation that he understood all those love songs.  
When they finally broke apart, both were slightly flushed and breathless. Richie’s hands didn’t move from where they rested on Eddies hips, Eddie’s own around Richie’s neck.  
“Wow…” Eddie murmured. “That was a hell of a kiss Trashmouth…”  
“Wait till you see what else I can do, Eddie Spaghetti…” Richie murmured.

When they walked back into the living room Eddie moved from where he was sitting and instead sat beside Richie, leaning into his side a little and allowing him to drape his arm around his shoulders. The others said nothing about their new seating arrangement, or about what may have happened in the kitchen. Bev simply raised her glass to the two of them and smiled, happy that they had finally got together. It had only taken 27 years after all.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> I love you all!


End file.
